happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramón
Ramón is the male Adélie Penguin who is being the leader of Amigos. He later meets Mumble, the Emperor Penguin who can't sing. They become friends, and also seems like the deuteragonist of the movie. Movie Appearances 'Happy Feet' In Happy Feet, Ramón first met Mumble when Mumble was being chased by a leopard seal, he met The Amigos, lead by Ramón, and then helped Mumble to "sing". The Amigos and Ramón help Mumble by singing behind Mumble's body to make Gloria interested. But he fails, because Gloria knew Mumble couldn't sing. Gloria then sang "Boogie Wonderland" with Mumble, and Amigos. But after Noah heard the song and Mumble, he exiles Mumble being outcast with his Amigos. Then they go find the aliens and he leave the Amigos and Lovelace. Ramón and the Amigos head back to Emperor-Land. 'Happy Feet Two' In Happy Feet Two, Ramón traveled back again to Emperor-Land to find a female. But he found Mumble and Gloria, talking to their son Erik. Ramón says he can fix their problem and tells little Erik about something. He goes home to Adélie-Land, while singing "Adélie-Land, Adélie-Land, be you want to be a haven for heroes". When he back to Adélie-Land, he found Sven, a penguin who can fly. With Erik, Boadicea, and Atticus following Ramón. He falls for Carmen, a female Adélie penguin who's not interested, until he jumps off of an iceberg to be with her, making her realize how much he loves her, which brings Carmen to return his feelings. Personality Ramón is known the penguin who such wanting love from the "Chicas". And he also make himself being the cool one. And as the leader, he is looks not behave like the other leaders. Also overbearing force, like with his friend Mumble, to let his feelings out after embarrassing himself in front of Gloria. But in Happy Feet Two, he looks little different. He is with Carmen now. And is not too noisy and doesn't interfere. Appearance Ramón's appearance is like a normal Adélie Penguin but with little brown hair in his head. He also has brown eyes. Relationships With Mumble Ramón first time met Mumble who was chased by a leopard seal. Then he ask Mumble to joins in the party. Ramón became friend with him. And also help him to singing by sing behind his body. But failed. And Ramón knows Mumble being outcast because his "Happy Feet" make embarrassing in his community. Mumble trying to finds the aliens with Ramon and his Amigos who help him to find a way to the aliens. Carmen Ramón loved Carmen very much and was love at first sight and thought she was the most gorgeous penguin he has ever seen, which she was, but had a very sassy attitude. Ramón tried to prove his love to her but Carmen still ignored him, but when Ramón started dancing with Carmen on the DoomBerg she started to like him but when she realized he actually loved her when she fell off the DoomBerg he fell with her and told her he always wanted to be with her. Trivia *At the end of the credits in Happy Feet, Ramón pops his head up out of the iris and says "Gracias". *Ramón is the second character to win the affection of his mate ''without ''singing a Heartsong, Mumble is the first. Instead of singing his Heartsong to her, he dove from a cliff to prove to Carmen that he loves her. *Ramón is the the first (and so far the only) member of the Amigos to have a love interest/mate. Gallery See Here Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Amigos Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Lovers Category:Adelie Penguins